The Life of a Heartbreaker
by SandyShinBroflovski
Summary: Cuatro personas. Cuatro corazones rotos. Distantes y sin embargo con un solo objetivo; hacer daño al corazón del prójimo. Fanfic inspirado en el álbum "Electra Heart" de Marina and the Diamonds.
1. Chapter 1

_¿Te has preguntado, qué hay detrás de todas esas chicas y chicos que rompen corazones? ¿De esas personas que con sólo verlas, caerías rendido o rendida a sus pies?_

 _Precisamente, son cuatro personas que, a pesar de contar con diferente contexto, diferente personalidad y diferente sexo, tienen algo en común; romper corazones por su increíble belleza y forma de manipular._

 _¿Cómo es eso posible?_

 _Tienen reglas._

 _A pesar de ser reglas que se debían respetar al pie de la letra, por lo general, individualmente los cuatro las cumplían a su conveniencia._

 _»Regla número uno;_ _ **Es que debes divertirte. Pero cuando termines, debes ser la primera en correr.**_ _«_

 _Ésta regla es la favorita de Mila Babicheva; cuando veía que los hombres caían finalmente a sus pies y obtenía lo que quería, salía del lugar sin decir más; no corría, era algo literal más no metafórico._

 _Siempre buscaba el interés propio y jamás se fijaba en el sufrimiento que causaba; odiaba empatizar con sus "víctimas". Por lo que es la 'Electra Heart' más peligrosa._

 _»Regla número dos;_ _ **No te apegues demasiado a alguien que puedas perder.**_ _«_

 _Ésta era la regla de oro para Yuuri Katsuki. La había aprendido por las malas y después de mil y un experiencias malditas en ese sentimiento que tanto mal le hacía pero le reconfortaba de alguna u otra manera; el amor._

 _Después de que pisotearan una y otra vez su corazón, se dio cuenta que lo mejor no apegarse y solamente amar por amar; no por un sentimiento correspondido; hacía al hombre suyo hasta tenerlo en sus pies igual que Mila._

 _»Regla número tres;_ _ **Dibuja un corazón en tu mejilla, nunca en tu manga, a menos que quieras fracasar**_ _. «_

 _Sin duda alguna, la regla favorita de Viktor Nikiforov; le hacía sentirse hermoso y sobretodo,_ _ **superior**_ _._

 _No había algo más en el mundo que le fascinara más que ver a mil hombres y mujeres detrás suyo tratando de complacerlo; ya sea de manera sexual, material o emocional. Le gustaba verlos partiéndose la cabeza para ver de qué manera podrían satisfacerlo._

 _Era el mejor de todos, pues siempre lograba todos sus objetivos por más descabellados que fueran._

 _» Regla número cuatro;_ _ **Tengo que verme pura**_ _. «_

 _Gracias a su edad, esta regla no era problema para Yuri Plisetsky._

 _Sabía que el ser un rompecorazones a tan temprana edad, podría atraer consecuencias; pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, quería ser consentido; ¿El motivo? No lo sabía, simplemente quería serlo._

 _Su personalidad estaba perdida en un rumbo llamado 'desesperación'._

 _»No queremos nuestros corazones partidos en dos; así que es mejor ser falsa,_ _ **no podemos arriesgarnos a perder otro amor de nuevo**_ _. «_

 _Es así como estas personas, a pesar de estar en diferentes países, a pesar de tener distintas personalidades, a pesar de ser distantes en lo absoluto, tenían un solo objetivo en la vida:_

 _ **Romper corazones.**_


	2. Bubblegum Bitch

_« Tengo la figura de una modelo, tengo la figura de una muñeca. »_

 _ **«No me importa si crees que soy tonto; no me importa en lo absoluto.»**_

Yuri Plisetsky.

Uno de los más hermosos patinadores sobre hielo del mundo.

Era sensual, era adorable y sobretodo; tenía el rostro más terso que la piel de un durazno.

Y él lo sabía perfectamente; sabía que si quería, podía tener a cualquier hombre a sus pies. Porque sí, a Yuri Plisetsky le gustaban los hombres, ya que se sentía tan hermoso que no consideraba dignas a las mujeres para tenerlas a su lado.

Era un engreído, pero sabía sus potenciales; y no cualquiera podía conocerlos también como el Plisetsky.

 _« Dulce osito, pastelito. Quiero ser adorado.»_

 _ **« Soy el chico por el que morirías. »**_

A pesar de su carácter fuerte y agresivo; a Yuri le encantaba ser alabado por su belleza y venerado por su dulzura física.

Por eso él, cuando conocía a un hombre con el que podía resultar pero se sumaban más y más a la lista de pretendientes, decía las siguientes palabras;

" _Yo estoy para elegir, no para que me escojan."_

Yuri sabía que su físico era su principal atractivo; y no reclamaba por ello.

 _« Voy a masticarte y voy a escupirte. »_

 _ **« Porque de eso trata el amor de los jóvenes. »**_

Una vez que Yuri tenía en sus brazos al hombre que deseaba, lo _saboreaba_ para después escupir su amor como si fuera un insignificante chicle.

Le encantaba el hecho de que por ser joven, podía pasar toda esa etapa destrozando corazones como si fueran globos; le divertía verlos llorar cuando ya habían sido masticados y escupidos por aquél rubio patinador.

« Así que acércame y dame un fuerte beso. »

 **« Voy a hacer estallar tu corazón de chicle. »**

Lo mejor de ser ese tipo de persona, es que sus pasos ya estaban establecidos y también, era divertido verlos sufrir por esa decepción amorosa que resultaba ser.

Les encantaba besarlos y dejarlos pidiendo por más, se sentía poderoso y sobretodo, hermoso.

Sin embargo, todo tiene un final para una persona dedicada a estar de boca en boca; explotaba sus corazones así sin más. Se alejaba sin despedirse y los dejaba muriendo lentamente.

¿El Karma le pagaría? No lo sabía. No le importaba por el momento.

 _« Soy el señorito azúcar rosa licor. Labios de licor»_

 _ **« Golpéame con tu dulce amor, róbame un beso.»**_

Caminar con gracia.

Caminar como si fuera un hermoso flamenco.

Oh, eso le encantaba. Le daba clase y le daba belleza extra. Caminaba con tanta confianza que atraía la mirada de los demás; se vestía de una manera oscura pero extrañamente combinada con su personalidad.

No era una persona de colores pastel, pero le quedaba bien el negro. Se sentía atractivo usando algo de brillo para los labios y un poco de rubor en las mejillas.

¿Femenino? Para nada. Simplemente que debía complementar su apariencia con cosas que lo hicieran verse el doble de perfecto.

Tal era su forma de coquetear con los hombres, que los seducía haciéndolos creer que era mejor cualquiera de sus anteriores ex novias; los besaba y excitaba de una manera morbosamente dulce.

 _ **« Voy a ser tu perra de chicle. »**_

¿El dulce favorito de Yuri Plisetsky?

La goma de mascar. El chicle.

Era delicioso, ¿Saben por qué?

Al principio viene con un sabor dulce, completo y limipo; después se adhiere a tu boca y lo masticas hasta dejarlo sin sabor ni color.

Era como un hombre cayendo ante sus manos.

Colorido y dulce, para después terminar incoloro y blando.

Oh sí.

De esa magnitud era el daño amoroso que el travieso rubio causaba.

 _« Queentex. Látex. Soy tu doncella maravilla. »_

 _ **« La vida me dio algunos limones, así que hice limonada. »**_

La ropa que solía usar era demasiado llamativa.

No en el sentido del color, sino cómo se pegaba a su cuerpo.

Por el patinaje y entrenamientos de ballet, el cuerpo de Yuri era comparable al de una modelo de ropa para mujer. Él sabía que la mejor parte de su cuerpo eran sus piernas, por lo que lo compensaba usando mallas ajustadas.

Le gustaba adoptar el papel femenino en sus relaciones, pues de esa manera, era más fácil explotarles el corazón.

Estar practicando horas en el patinaje traía resultados positivos, los cuales usaba para sus fines antipáticos.

 _« Soda Pop, Soda Pop. Nene, aquí voy. »_

 _ **« Directo al número uno. »**_

Su objetivo **SIEMPRE** era ser el número uno en todos los casos.

¿Patinaje? ¿Ballet? ¿Modelaje? Yuri Plisetsky sería el primero que verías en todos los lugares.

Y eso era porque su ambición podía más que el dolor físico y emocional…

 _« Oh, querido diario, conocí a un chico. Él hizo que mi corazón de muñeca se iluminara de alegría. »_

 _ **« Oh, querido diario, nos separamos. »**_

Cuando por fin creía haber encontrado a alguien que lo ayudara a escapar de esa vida llena de falsedades y desamores, lo hizo de nuevo.

Otabek Altín era uno de los mejores patinadores de la competencia.

Dejando de lado sus habilidades artísticas, era guapo y demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Yuri creyó que jugaría con sus sentimientos.

¿Y cómo no creerlo? Era dulce y no pensaba solamente en el sexo, siempre estaba al pendiente de su bienestar.

Prefirió engañar a ser engañado.

Oh, adiós al último amor que podría resultar en alegría.

 _ **« Bienvenido a la vida de Electra Heart. »**_

Ya estaba acostumbrado a la soledad; no dolía y había aceptado su destino.

De mala gana, pero al fin y al cabo aceptado.

Era su vida y la viviría como se tenía destinado.

 **Rompiendo los corazones de los ingenuos.**

 _« Creo que quiero tu bronceado americano.»_

 _ **« Creo que vas a ser mi más grande fan. »**_

Después de dejar de "sufrir" por Otabek, conoció a un americano llamado Leo.

Era como todos los típicos estereotipos americanos.

Idiota, bronceado y sobretodo; creyente de que por el hecho de ser estadounidense, ya tenía a todos a sus pies.

Oh, maldito el día en que decidió meterse con Yuri Plisetsky.

 _« Soy el señorito azúcar rosa licor. Labios de licor»_

 _ **« Golpéame con tu dulce amor, róbame un beso.»**_

Ésta era su vida.

Éste tipo de cosas lo hacían ser lo que era.

Éste tipo de cosas conformaban su revuelta personalidad.

Vacío, elegante, dulce y amoroso de mentiras; todo eso y más era Yurio.

Un día cuando iba de vuelta a la tienda, se encontró con un canadiense que presumía ser "el rey".

― Otra víctima…― Pensó el rubio, sacando de su bolsillo de chaqueta un chicle sabor fresa, abriéndolo y masticándolo con lentitud mientras caminaba en dirección a aquél canadiense.

 _ **« Voy a ser tu perra de chicle. »**_


End file.
